Remedial Untuk Vocaloid
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Sequel dari Ujian untuk Vocaloid/ Miku dkk mendapatkan Remedial dari Kiyoteru-sensei dan mengancam mereka harus lulus remedial atau mereka mendapatkan Remdial Praktek yang susah, Dapatkah mereka lulus? Apa kah mereka berhasil pas KKM? Soal GaJe apakah yang mereka hadapin? Jawaban apa yang mereka tulis? RnR Please XD / Gomen jika lebih Garing, GaJe, dan bosenin DX/


: Sequel dari Ujian Khusus Vocaloid XD please Your all can Laughing *plak*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice, jadi para Reader jangan takut melihat Vocaloid jadi GaJe kok XD Yamaha dan Crypton future media selamanya yang punya Vocaloid XD.

Warning : Warning : Always GAJE, Ratu TYPO, Aneh, Abal, kesalahan mengeja EYD, Cacad, Lebay, GARING, OOT, OOC, Kaga jelas, gila, Chalice lagi gila, Nyaris sama dengan Ujian untuk vocaloid cuman di ubah jawaban dan Soalnya XD, SARAP, bosenin, dll.

Main chara : Miku hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, akaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Gumiya Megpoid, Luka Megurine. (Hanya segini aja, chalice malas yang lainnya *dibunuh*

Ket :

"ABC" = Bicara

Abc : "Lalala" = Jawaban.

Abc : lalalala = karakter tersebut bicara waktu ujian.

_Abc = _bahasa lain, misalnya inggris dan jepang

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Semua murid kelas 2-2 sedang belajar dengan keras, kenapa?

Mereka belajar untuk remedial nanti dari Pak Kiyoteru.

"AAH! Aku tidak mengertiiii!" teriak Miku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Tealnya.

"Uush! diam kau, Miku. ane mau belajar, bisakah ente bisa diam?" ucap Mikuo dengan logat bahasa sunda atau jawa atau apa sang author kaga tahu.

akhirnya Miku kicep gegara Mikuo memperingatinnya dengan bahasa apa yang tidak ia ketahui sampai-sampai Chalice sang author juga kaga tahu.

**GREEEK!**

Pintu di buka seseorang dan muncullah manusia yang tidak ingin mereka temui, Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Nah, anak-anak, remedial akan dimulai, bapak mengharapkan kalian mendapat nilai memuaskan atau kalian akan mendapat Remedial Praktek yang sangat susah" ucap Kiyoteru dengan senyuman iblis kematian (?).

semuanya menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin.

Here we go...

* * *

**1. Dimana Jerman berada?**

Miku : "kali deres."

Mikuo : "Kebun amboi (?)~ XD"

Rin : "Sate! Sate di jual dengan murah" (Chalice : Memang ini mau jualan sate apa? *di bunuh*)

Len : "Lembah sungai Jurang Terjun bebas terbang kaga jelas..." (?)

Kaito Shion : "Kutub utara" XD.

Gakupo Kamui : "Depok XD"

akaito Shion : "di Pluit X3"

Meiko : "Lu siape gua nanya-nanya dimana kebun jerman (?)"

Gumi : "jah! nanya-nanya segala! elu guru kan? ngapain Nanya dimana Jerman! buka aja Map atau peta atau apa kek atau google map, susah amat sih!" (Chalice : Ngelawan guru... *sweadropped*)

Gumiya : "Rawa buaya"

Luka : "Negara Suna" (Chalice : Memang ini di fandom mana =.='')

* * *

**2. Apa makanan paling di sukai chalice?**

Miku : Jah! kok nyambung author sarap dan gila itu sih! Umm... "kaleng" (Chalice : Hei! sejak kapan aku jadi pembuka kaleng! *ngomel-ngomel lalu di seret Kagemi dan kageha*)

Mikuo : Kok jadi nyambung author kaga waras itu sih? "Daging anjing?" (Chalice : Memang rasanya kaya gimana? *ngiler*/ Mikuo : Kaga tahu dan berhentilah menjadi mirip serigala kelaparan, BakaChalice! *hajar Chalice pakai negi*)

Rin : Wooow! Makanan kesukaan chalice numpang masuk kesini! pasti daging road roller! "Daging RoadRoller" (Chalice : aku bukan mesin... *pundung*/ Kagemi & kageha : *sweadropped*)

Len : Baka Nee-san! mana ada orang makan besi! nih pasti bener! (rin : Buktikan merahmu! (?)) "Daging Kayu jati" (chalice : *pundung* Aku bukan rayap *nangis*/ Nastuki : Aw...Poor Creator *ngelus-ngelus kepala chalice*/ Chalice : *meluk Natsuki* Natsukiiiii huweee... aku di ejek dua mahluk buah ituuuu! *nunjuk-nunjuk Twins kagamine dengan nistanya*)

Kaito Shion : _"Aisu_"

Gakupo Kamui : "_Nasu_!" ( Kagemi : Nyo?! sejak kapan Chalice suka makan Na- *di bungkam tanpa jelas*/ Chalice : *mati di bunuh Kageha*)

akaito Shion : "CABE!" ( chalice : BlackList!/ kagemi : Geez... chalice langsung sangar kalau soal cabe... *memutarkan bola mata*)

Meiko Sakine : " SAKEE! Supaya stressnya segera hilang"

Gumi Megpoid : " Wortel, wong dia butuh wortel untuk kesehatan matanya itu"

Gumiya Megpoid : "Wortel, soalnya itu mengandung vitamin A"

Luka : "ikan tuna"

* * *

**3. Benci ususmu, minum baygon setiap hari~**

Lagu diatas menggunakan nada lagu iklan apa?

Miku : "Tori-Tori negi ceker (?) X3"

Mikuo : "So Negi (?)"

Rin : "Laife Nepel plait (?)"

Len : "Pisang Jeruk Garuda X3"

Kaito Shion : "Es krim paddle pop!"

Gakupo Kamui : "Terong paddle Pap[i *gampared*]!"

akaito Shion : "Cabe Soempoerna" (?)

Meiko Sakine : "Sake bintang raja (eh?)"

Gumi Megpoid : "Wortel Di kenyot NyoT(ngawur!*disumpelin wortel* )"

Gumiya Megpoid : "I'M Sapiderman!" (kok jadi sapiderman?)

Luka : "Kaleng tuna"

* * *

**4. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kalian jika Chalice berpakaian ala Spiderman dan berkata "i'm Spiderman" dan nari-nari kaya di iklan itu. (Chalice : EH?! kenapa aku jadi korban muluuu! Bunuh kiyoteru! Bunuh!*yandere mode : ON* Yuuunaaa bunuh diaaa!/ Yuna & Yuri : *nahan Chalice* sudahlah..., chalice...*nyeret chalice ke belakang panggung syuting (?)***

Miku : "Langsung muntah darah"

Mikuo : "Mutaber"

Rin : "Langsung ngelindes author gak waras itu pakai RoadRoller"

Len : "entah mau ngomong apa yang pasti bikin saya mau bunuh diri aja punya author udah makin kaga waras"

Kaito Shion : "Ngegergaji chalice pakai gergaji balok es" *Psikopat Smile* (chalice : *takut*)

Gakupo Kamui : "Mencincangnya" ( Chalice : *pundung*)

akaito Shion : "Mensumpelnya pakai Wasabi X3"

Meiko Sakine : "Kasih dia sake lalu buat dia mabuk dan buat dia membuka aibnya" *innocent face* (Chalice : *menjauh dari Meiko secepatnya*)

Gumi Megpoid : "Lempar dia dari jurang"

Gumiya Megpoid : "Hancurkan semua gambar-gambarnya" (Oc-Oc chalice : AAAAH! Kalau di hancurkan kami bisa matiiii! *histeris*)

Luka : "Susah,susah amat, bunuh aja Author gila dan kaga waras itu, gampang kan" (Chalice : apanya yang susah... chalice masih cinta nyawa... *pundung*/ Kagemi : Masih sayang nyawanya toh, kupikir pembuat kami udah menginginkan kematian...*di gampar chalice*/ chalice : *digantung Kageha*)

* * *

**5. Misalnya kalian loncat dari lantai sepuluh (?), apa yang kalian lakukan di saat terjun bebas sebelum menemukan ajal kalian di saat mendarat nanti?**

Miku : "Makan Negi satu kota (?) baru saya dengan senang hati meninggal dengan bahagia (?)"

Mikuo : "Malingin semua Negi Limited edition punya Miku baru saya bahagia bisa mati"

Rin : "Makan semua Jeruk di dunia ini XD"

Len : "Berhasil malingin RoadRollernya Nee-chan"

Kaito Shion : "Makan _Aisu_ dulu XD"

Gakupo Kamui : "Berhasil mengintip cewe mandi" *gakupo mendapatkan Tamparan 'cinta' dari Luka yang kebetulan di sebelah Gakupo*

akaito Shion : "Berhasil makan cabe terpedas di dunia X3"

Meiko Sakine : "Makan 100 sake baru saya bakal meninggal dengan tenang"

Gumi Megpoid : "Berdoa kepada dewa wortel (?)"

Gumiya Megpoid : "Berhasil membuat kue wortel baru saya terima saya bakal mati sebentar lagi"

Luka : "Terserah, aku hanya pasrah"

* * *

**6. Misalnya kalian jadi pedagang, apa yang kalian lakukan untuk memikat para tamu?**

Miku : "Berteriak seperti mengatakan : Dijual! dijual! ada negi Limited edition harganya cuman 100 juta Yen! negi basi cuman 1 juta yen, negi harganya cuman 50 juta yen, ayo di beli, dibeli!" (Chalice : Ini mau korupsi?)

Mikuo : "Teriak-teriak pakai toa sambil teriak : Sayang anak! sayang ayah! sayang istri! Sayang Suami! Sayang Nenek! Sayang ibu! Sayang kakek! sayang nenek buyut! sayang Kakek buyut (Dan chalice skip sementara karena dia nyebutin semuanya satu-satu)...Ada benda balon, Buku *****! Buku memasak, mainan, gigi palsu, (dan chalice skip ini semua karena dia nyebutin semua benda yang terhubung dengan dia sebut satu keluarga sampai nenek moyang)... DIJUAL DENGAN HARGA MURAH!"

Rin : "Di jual! Dijual! Sate jeruk (?) Harganya cuman 1 ribu yen 4 sate jeruk! di jual! dijual!"

Len : "teriak-teriak sambil ketuk-ketuk meja sambil teriak : BUU EEEH! PAAAK EEEH! ADA PISANG RASA BARU LHOOOO! *nada afika di iklan Reoo (?)*"

Kaito Shion : "Naik diatas gerobak (?) dagang sambil ngancungin es krim : ADA ES KRIM VANILLA! ADA ES KRIM CEKOLAT (?), MINTTTO (MEMANG INI TOKYO MEW-MEW *caps lock lupa di matiin*) , ICHIGO KUROSAKIII! (Kok jadi cross?/ Ichigo : KENAPA AKU DI JADIIN ES KRIM?! *keluar bankai dan bunuh chalice*), CORN FLASH (?), LEMON TEEAAA (?), DAGING IKAN TUNAAA!, RASA DAUN (?), RACUN TIKUS (?), DAN LAIN-LAIN BERBAGAI RASA SAYA PUNYAAAAAAAA!"

Gakupo Kamui : "Ngehancurin warung sambil teriak : AYO DI BELI! DI BELI! KALAU KAGA BELI ANE CINCANG KALIAN! *Banci bersiap mau ngebunuh ON*" *chalice di panggang*

akaito Shion : "...ane maunya jadi Direktur, kaga mau jadi pedagang kaki lima X3"

Meiko Sakine : *bingung*

Gumi Megpoid : "Aku akan berteriak : Dijual! Dijual! ada sate wortel (?), sate daging Gumiya (?) asliii! Di jual-dibeli! harga termasuk diskon! hanya 50%!"

Gumiya Megpoid : *ngebaca kertas jawaban Gumi lalu langsung shock ngebaca dagingnya di jual diskon 50%*

Luka : "Aku tidak mau jadi pedagang tapi model..."

* * *

**7. Siapa pak SBY?**

Miku : "Penggali kuburan"

Mikuo : "Penjaga kuburan"

Rin : "Hantu jeruk purut"

Len : "Korban kena lindes RoadRollernya Nee-san (?)"

Kaito Shion : "tukang mandiin mayat?"

Gakupo Kamui : "Bancis seperti akyuuuh~ *nada banci*" (Chalice : *di tebas*)

akaito Shion : "Pedagang cabe (?) keliling *innocent face*"

Meiko Sakine : "Pemabuk!"

Gumi Megpoid : "Pedagang sayur keliling"

Gumiya Megpoid : "Presiden indeonesioa" (Chalice : salah tulisnya tuh =3= *di bunuh*)

Luka : "tukang nangkep ikan seperti Lagu HAP! HAP! IKAN! IKAN (Reader : salah lirikny woy! *gampar chalice*)

#chalice di gampar pak SBY karena sudah mengejeknya baik di fic ini baik di fic Ujian untuk GC *promosi mode On*

* * *

**8. Apa itu Narkoba?**

Miku : "Narik Kolor Bapak"

Mikuo : "Lem?"

Rin : "Bahan bakar baru buat Roadroller?"

Len : "apakah itu buah pisang terbaru?"

Kaito Shion : "Apakah itu rasa es krim baru?"

Gakupo Kamui : "Narik kolor Bakpau" (Chalice : HAH!? Sejak kapan Bakpau pakai celana dalam?!"

akaito Shion : "Cabe terpedas?"

Meiko Sakine : "Apa pula ini?"

Gumi Megpoid : "Makanan (?) yang di larang masyarakat atau pemerintah"

Gumiya Megpoid : "Obat-obatan terlarang"

Luka : "Nama pendek : Nazar Koabduhlah Bazzarudin" (Chalice : eh?)

* * *

**9. Siapa pacar pak Kiyoteru (by : chalice, p.s : Balas dendam)**

Miku : lah? ngapain chalice balas dendam kepada kiyoteru-sensei? Umm.."See U?"

Mikuo : "Gakupo" (Chalice : kok jadi Yaoi?)

Rin : "JARUUK (?) X3"

Len : "HAH? PASING (maksudnya Pisang)?!"

Kaito Shion : "Es krim X3"

Gakupo Kamui : "Kaga tahu yang penting dia bukan pacar Luka-sama!"

akaito Shion : "Miku X3"

Meiko Sakine : "Ring suzune"

Gumi Megpoid : "Kaai Yuki"

Gumiya Megpoid : "Miki"

Luka : "Gakuko Kamui"

#chalice di gampar Kiyoteru.

* * *

**10. Soal terakhir, 7 di tambah 7nya 3x jadi berapa hayo~?**

Miku : "777" *innocent Face*

Mikuo : JAH?! Ini berapa jadinya ya? umm... *ngambil kakulator* "42" (Chalice : *ikutan pakai kakulator buat ngehitung jawaban Mikuo* *di bunuh Reader*)

Rin : "28" X3

Len : "7+7 = 14 * 3 = 42, jadi jawabannya adalah 42 *pakai cara (?)*"

Kaito Shion : "7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777777777777777777777 777777777 (berlanjut terus sampai kertas di kertas ulangan Kaito habis jadi kita skip saja)"

Gakupo Kamui : "1-1 aku sayang ibu~ 2-2 juga sayang ayah~ 3-3~ sayang adik-kakak~ satu dua tiga~ tolong kasih jawabannya *nyanyi*" ( chalice : Jah... nih anak malah nyanyi *swadropped*)

akaito Shion : "Cabe merah di ulek, di jilat, di celupin di cangkir tempat naruh gigi palsu X3" (Chalice : ini cara makan Reoreo? (?))

Meiko Sakine : "7897087675653656756755657575 7577567576575757567575756567 56756756567576" (Chalice : *sweadropped*)

Gumi Megpoid : "789" *ngasal*

Gumiya Megpoid : "42"

Luka : "Buka aja kakulator, pasti ketemu"

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

Bel keluar sudah berbunyi.

Semua murid kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja, ada yang tewas di tempat, asmanya kambuh, serangan jantung, mulut berbusa, udah jadi gila, Cengo dan lain-lain (Lebay? maklum chalice lagi lebay hari ini =3= *di gaplok*) kenapa? Soalnya soal Remedial sangat GaJe dibanding ulangan dan soalnya beda dengan saat mereka ulangan.

"AAAAH! Semoga aja saya kaga remedial!" teriak Miku sambil ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya.

Semuanya yang dikelas (min Kiyoteru-sensei yang udah hilang di telan bumi *di bakar*) Angguk-angguk setuju.

* * *

1 minggu kemudian.

Kiyoteru sensei masuk ke kelas dengan muka yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkin.

Semua murid yang melihat wajah Kiyoteru yang sudah mendekati wajah dewa neraka membuat mereka bergindik ngeri sampai-sampai ada yang megang jimat saking takutnya.

**BRAK!**

Semuanya tersentak kaget mendengar gebrakan meja dari Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Bapak kecewa kalian mendapatkan nilai merah lagi, sampai-sampai gumi dan Gumiya ikutan jeblok! Memang apanya yang susah hah?!" omel Kiyo-sensei dengan sangar,

'gimana kaga merah, wong... Soalnya kaga jelas dan GaJe semua' batin semuanya (min Kiyo-sensei, Kaito, dan Gaku)

"Kalian mendapatkan satu kesempatan remedial lagi, kali ini kalian remedial Praktek yaitu DRAMA! Dengan tema dan kelompok terserah!" teriak Kiyo sensei dengan sangar.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak semua murid dengan mulut menganga.

"Baiklah, bapak selesai ceramah hari ini dan bapak pergi dulu" ucap Kiyo-sensei dan pergi dari kelas.

Semua murid menatap horror pintu yang sudah di tutup Kiyoteru.

"Dudududu~~" Muncul Chalice numpang lewat (?) sambil bersenandung dan makan ikan sarden kesukaannya.

Semuanya menatap Chalice dengan tatapan... mau membunuh.

"Na, Nani?" tanya Chalice dengan ketakutan.

Semuanya mengambil senjata mereka.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU PUAS MENISTAKAN KAMI, CHALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Mereka.

"Na, NANI?! LA, LAGI?!" teriak Chalice dan langsung lari sambil menggigit ikan sardennya.

Semua Chara Vocaloid kembali mengejar dan mau membunuh Chalice.

Kagemi dan Aoi yang ada di lokasi di situ hanya sweadropped.

"Rest in Peace, Chalice. kami hanya bisa mendoakan mu" ucap Aoi dan Kagemi sambil bersembhayang.

**~OWARI Dengan Tidak Elitnya~**

* * *

Chalice : Sama kan? maklum... chalice memang buat sama =3= habis chalice dapat ide soal lagi sih~ jadi chalice buat sequelnya yaitu remedial.

* * *

** ini ada kunci jawabannya di soal-soal tersebut (?) :**

**1. Di eropa tentunya *di tendang***

**2. ikan sarden, daging, makanan manis dan lain-lain X3 *di gampar***

**3. Yakult dengan perubahan lagu sepenuhnya XD *di bunuh para karyawan yakult***

**4. bayangin aja sendiri XD *di bunuh***

**5. terserah, wong chalice kaga peduli *di gantung terbalik di gedung tingkat 3***

**6. apapun boleh asalkan laku *di lindes***

**7. Presiden indonesia.**

**8. Narik Kolor Bapak *di gaplok***

**9. Chalice pencinta Pairing YuKiyoteru jadi... ALWAYS KAAI YUKI XD *di gerek***

**10. 777 lah! coba aja hitung, 7 ditambah 7 nya tiga kali, jadi berapa? 777 kan? bener kan? *di gantung reader***

* * *

Chalice : Chalice minta maaf jika disini ada unsur mengejek atau apa... ini hanya humor semata jadi jangan marah kepada chalice ya? *membungkuk*

Kagemi : dan...

Aoi : Mind to Review?

Mind To Review?


End file.
